The Freezing Archmage is comin' to you
by ShadouRyu-kun
Summary: Elendil Valaina The Archmage from Wizard faction start a new life in Japan and want to meet his Father. what will happen next? OC X Akeno (harem?) Issei X Harem, less-perverted Ise! Overpowered OC! sorry for bad summary
1. Starting a New Life

Hey Guys! Shadou-kun here, I'm really sorry that I erase my post that just contains my OC's bio, and never update the next chapter. gomennasai...

It's all because of my college task. I can't promise when I will submit my next chapter, but I wish I have enough time to finish the next chapter in one month or less...

okay then, The freezing Archmage is coming with his story! enjoy :D  
P.S : don't forget to RnR guys :D

* * *

France, 02.03 AM December 199X

**Elendil POV**

It's about four years, and that pops never showed his face at home. Man! Where I should go to seek him? I don't have any idea left. I've muttered pop's name about hundred times while I draw the magic circle by myself. Although I can do it with magic in millisecond, but this time, I want to draw it to kill the time. Suddenly, one familiar whisper comes in to my mind.

"Elendil… Go home… Please…" said the whisper.

When I realized who is behind the whisper's voice, instead finish my drawing, I use magic to create the magic circle, and traveled back home. I think there's few people see me vanishing in the center of my magic circle. Ah! I don't care anymore, my mom is the most important thing right now. A couple seconds in the light sphere is over. I rush to the door and opened it.

**Normal POV**

The door opened by someone from the outside. Little Elendil appears from the outside, seems tired. He rushed in, and run through the rooms to catch his mother's room. He enters the room with the open door. He saw his mother laid in her bed peacefully. Seems like she is thinking about something. He knocks her door three times.

"Morning mom, I'm home". Elendil softly said. The lady seems surprised, but then she smiled at him.

"Morning son, could you come here?" said the Lady softer than Elendil was. Still with her beautiful warm smile.

"Yes mom." Elendil walks towards his mom.

"Why do you call me home mom?" ask Elendil to his mother.

"I just want to ask you, what is your goal son? What are yu want to do when you find him?"

"I… I want to bring him home mom. I want to live together with mom and pop, like the old times."

"He leaves us with a reason dear. Now, please concentrate, you're Wizard now, I'm sure that you can feel it."

"What…" Elendil trying to speak, but he holds it. He close his eyes and concentrate as his mother ask. When he feels more calm, his sense coming back. Then, he sense something that he hasn't realized for this entire time, his father's aura trace. It's very weak, just like it has been erased, but it doesn't erased completely. Maybe, because he doesn't want to be tracked.

"Yes my son, he does it because he want to protect us. We are the prime merlinian, the ultimate wizard clan. He tried to protect us from another clan, anyone who's trying to harm us. He never forget us Val. He is watching us."

"pops… never forget us? But I think he… disappeared because he doesn't want us to be with him anymore?" said Elendil in childish tone. He can't believe what is his mother said earlier.

"He always come when you were sleeping. To ask my and your condition."

"Why don't you tell me about this earlier!? Why you let me hate my father mom!? I don't understand." Elendil shouted. Anger, sadness, and regret, make his emotion out of control a little.

"Because he want you to be independent dear, and he want to keep us safe. If he keep staying here, you and I will be targeted. Val, don't you ever hate him, respect him. Be like him if you want, but, don't inherit his perverted mind." Elendil's mother seems annoyed when she said the last thing.

"And, don't forget the last thing. Be proud of something behind your back. The wings with black feathers of yours. Be the best of the one you decide to do. Because you are your father's son after all. Cheer up son, okay?" she said it with a big smile, trying to cheering up her son.

"Un! I am a wizard! I will become the greatest wizard in the world! I obviously can do it, because I am my father's son! son of the fallen angel!" Elendil said that with enthusiasm, big smile appears in his face. Without a command, two pairs of jet black wings appear. Elendil just smiles sheepishly.

"Good son. Hmm… maybe you're too excited do you? Now hide your wings, and bring me the big album in the living room, I'll show you our relatives in another country." Said Elendil's mother with smile. Little Elendil swiftly run into the living room, to take the album. Still with a smile he gives the album to his mother and listen his mother's story.

Japan, July 200X

16 years old Elendil appears in the middle of the magic circle, behind old storehouse. He is coming to Japan since her mother's death 4 months ago. This time, he managed to be one of the Archmages, and become the strongest one. Although he is strong, he doesn't want to take the lead position of the mages around the world. His reason is simple, he is just too young to be "prisoned" by that title. Beside, without anyone known, he is the famous killer in Europe, **[The Freezing Shadow]**. He doesn't want everyone get involved with his problem.

Now, he wants to seek his relative's house. just one family of his that lives in Japan. Since, his relatives mostly live in Europe, he doesn't want his Families there in danger. So, he decides to make a new life in here. He heard that they live somewhere in here, town X. Then, he started to seek them. He asks everyone that he meets on the way. He can speak Japanese fluently because he was taught Japanese by his mother few years ago. He was part of the Taira clan after all, and he has a Japanese name, Ryuusuke Taira. Even he was taught Japanese and learnt about it, still he can't leave his European accent. It makes his Japanese sounds funny. But, the others are understand what does he mean.

Finally, after 2 hours walking around the town, he found his relatives residence. [Hyoudou Residence] plate shown there. He decide to press the bell and waiting until someone to open the door. Soon, someone is shouting from the inside. When the door open, it reveals a woman with a slightly fat body, with kind and warm smile. It makes the atmosphere is quite relaxing. Then, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure, is this Hyoudou Residence? " Ryuusaku politely ask.

"You are in the right place son. I'm Misaki Hyoudou, do you seek my husband? " ask Misaki back.

"Aunt Misaki!? Gomennasai aunt for didn't recognize you! I'm Elendil! Or you can call me Ryuusaku, it is my Japanese name right? " Ryuusaku ask in shock but happy tone, then smiling sheepishly.

"My dear! Sorry, I don't recognize you too Ryuu-kun! Come, come, give me a hug. How are you son? " She rushing in to Ryuusaku, then hug him. Her face and eyes is full of joy.

"I'm fine aunt, very. You have a bit difference since the last time we meet, do you aunt?" say Ryuusaku sarcastically then smiling.

"Hmm… I thought it's already a long time ago Ryuu, and your bad habit hasn't disappeared then?" She is replying with smile. She knows that this child is very (jahil) and sarcastic person. After that, she (mempersilakan) Ryuusaku to sit down in the sofa, while she calls her husband to come downstairs. Then Ryuu saw someone with glasses, brown hair, and thin body. He must be his uncle. And after shaking hand, introduction, and a little chit-chat, he decides to explain his true intention to come to Japan.

"Aunt, I went here because I want to give you a letter from mom, here." He takes an old style envelope from his bag and give it to his aunt to let her read it.

"So… Patricia… Has… *sob*" She is sobbing and crying in his husbands shoulder after reads the whole letter.  
**A/N : to take the bad news about your sister's death it's actually hurts, really. Let's continue!**

Ryuusaku saw his Aunt with sympathy. And it take his thought back to the day when his mother gone. He is crying non-stop until exhausted. In that very painful moment, His father still didn't come. From that day, he hated his Father so much. At least, until he hears the explanation from his dad.

"So Ryuu-kun, your mother wants you to stay here?" Suzaku Hyoudou, or Mr. Hyoudou and his aunt husband, breaks his thought.

"Uh, Oh, Yes uncle, that's the point. And if you let me stay though."

"Why not? You're my nephew after all. Having one more child sure will be fun. Welcome to the family Ryuu." reply Mr. Hyoudou with smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu uncle! aunt!" Ryuu exclaims cheerfully.

**Ryuusaku's POV**

Soon, I heard the door opened. And someone is shouting from there. "kaa-san! Tadaima!"

"I think Issei will be happy when he meets you." Aunt Misaki whispered to me.

"Okaeri Ise! Come here! I'd like you to meet someone!" She exclaims to call her son. Issei's step can be heard now. He is coming closer.

"What's up Mom? Dad? And who is the guy right there? He has a familiar face, but I can't recognize him." Hyoudou Issei, a teenager with brown messy hair with the high school black uniform is coming between his parents and me. I can't recognize his face completely in my mind. But I think I can remember when we played together every time I went here with mom. I'm very excited to see my friends back then. I thought, they would be fine.

"You can't recognize him can't you? He is your nii-san, Ryuusaku, remember?" said Aunt Misaki to introduce me.

"Nii-san? Ryuu nii-san?" asked Ise curiously.

"hello Ise-chan, long time no see ne? You've gotten bigger since my last visit. How are you baka otouto?" I'm replying with a warm smile plastered in my lips while I was getting up from my seat.

"Ryuu-nii! It's really you! Long time no see baka nii-san! I'm fine for sure. Where've you been? It's quite a long time since your last visit." Ise said with confidence about his condition.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I said it."

"Try me, hahaha. I'll change my clothes first then." Ise said while he walked to the stairs.

"Okay, We'll be waiting." I watch Ise went upstrairs with smile. I can't believe that my last visit was that long. Ise is just a little child back then, but now, He is really has become a guy. Really, it's feels like an old man who has just seen his child grown up. I decide to take my seat one again in the sofa. Soon, Ise has come. He is going downstairs quickly, and joins us. In the middle of the chat, I can feel someone's presence, familiar presence. But, in blink of my eyes, I can't feel it anymore. In conclusion, one name cross in my mind : Tou-san. 'That baka, Still remembered about his son though' I think. That time, I made a promise to myself, that I must find, meet and chat with him soon.

Finally, Ise came downstairs and joined us to have a dinner. I felt like I have my family once again. I know that baka tou-san doesn't mean to leave us alone. I know that he maybe is very very busy. Ah forget it. But at least he…  
"Ryu – kun, would you join Ise in Kuoh academy?" Aunt Misaki broke my thought.

"Yeah nii-san! Would you join me? It has a lot of beautiful girls there!" Ise added excitedly.

"So, Ise… your perverted habit wasn't disappeared then?" I say with a serious voice. Actually, I hold my laughter when his cheerful face disappearing.

"I… I tried. I tried to erase it, hardly. But, it just isn't disappeared yet. I make a promise to myself since the last time. I just can't help… they are really pretty…" Ise seems embarrassed. I am just smiling when I remembered that story. It happened in my last visit, about 5 or 6 years ago. The story began when Ise ask me to follow him. He wanted to peek the women's toilet in the park. I don't know who teach him to do that. I just disliked it until now, it is very inappropriate. I want to stop him, but I'm just watching him back then, wishing he will take his lesson when he is out. Then, that incident happened, he fell from the stairs that used to peek. If I didn't rescue him, he maybe will be ended hitting rocks in the ground. I tried to catch him, but I wasn't strong enough. As the exchange, I have my fracture in my right arm and leg. Even the fracture isn't dangerous, but Ise felt very bad back then, he cried non-stop for an hour in the hospital while always muttering "I'm sorry… I'm sorry". I just smiled when I saw his act. I was just ruffled his hair and make him promise me one thing. I said that he must quit to be perverted person, and erasing his bad habit, so I will forgive him. He agrees and smiled back. I can't stop my smile when I remember it. I'm full with proud when I hear those words come from Ise's mouth. I think that he really has tried to fulfill his promise.

"ahaha, it's okay to like them if they are really that pretty Ise. I know that you have tried your best to keep your promise. And I'm proud of you. Oh about that, I has already submitting my submission by e-mail last week. And I will join the Kuoh Academy the day after tomorrow." I explained.

"It's good then. So, now, I'll prepare the dinner. It's already 4 PM. Ise will take you into your room, and you should take a little nap. You must be very tired because of your long journey right?" Aunt Misaki smiled at me.

"Yes ma'am"

"And Ryuu, welcome to the family son" said Aunt Misaki.

I just nod and smile back. I take the stairs with full of joy. Ise showed me my room. Until few chit-chats and nostalgia, he leaves me to take my nap. Finally, my family is back.


	2. School Days has begun!

Hello guys! Shoudou-kun again here, brings you the new chapter! I'm gonna tell you that in the future, maybe Ise wouldn't become Rias's peerage, instead of Ise, it will be replaced by on of the OC, what do you think? :D

second, if you want to see my first OC's bio, it is on my profile, you may read it there

Third, I was forgot to give a disclaimer in my first chapter, so I'll give it here

I don't have anything in this story except the OC and the minor plot!

Enjoy reading guys! please be kind to give me a review! :D

* * *

"Hello" Talking  
'Hello' Thinking  
_"Hello"_ Talking in English.

* * *

Now the day has come. Today, Ryuu will attend his first day in Kuoh academy. Ryuu is walking along with Ise. They're chatting, laughing, and pick a fight on the way there. Just like common brothers. When they step in to Kuoh Academy, Ryuu gets that feeling. The feeling that he felt in the first time he came to this city long time ago. Maybe, because he came here a lot of time, he has adapted to face that certain feeling in this town. In this school, that feeling is much, much stronger. He has already felt this thing when he met his father's friend a long time ago.

"this feeling… just like uncle? Maybe…." Mutter Ryuu.

"Nii-chan? Something's wrong?" asked Ise worriedly.

"Nope, nothing, don't worry baka otouto!" said Ryuu teasingly.

"Mou… you damn nii-san!" said Ise then punch his brother shoulder.

They continue their fight even they has already enter the schoolyard. In the middle of the fight, few girls exclaim, "good morning Ise-sama!" while bowing politely. Ryuu can see that their face are reddened when Ise smiling and waving his hand to them. Ryuu is smiling at him proudly and ruflled his hair. He don't ever think that his baka otouto will be this cool. He wonder what kind of students that have to school in this place? He knows that this school is former all-girls school that has been co-ed about 3 or 4 years ago. And, one of the best school in Japan. That's all. But he thinks that's NOT all. And he will find out for sure. Few minutes later, Ise's friends are calling him. I nodded when he ask my permission to leave. "call me if you need or want to ask something nii-chan!" he exclaims before he leave.

"Surely do baka ototouto!" Ryuu exclaims back. When Ise leaves, he feels free to think about his feeling before, deeper. He knows that's something is not right with this feeling. 'But what?' he said in his thought. He is trying hardly to remember, something important that has been forgotten. Then, something is recalled to his mind. Something that made he froze.

'the devils was here…' he said again in his thought. The high classes, more than one. Even he doesn't feel that as a threat, or danger, he must not let his guard down. He didn't want anything bad happens in his first day in the academy. When he is letting out his concentration to his sixth sense to feel their presence, his ears catch the whispers around him. Whispers are about bishounen, exchange student, and so on, and so on. He doesn't give a damn about them. After all the things needed are set up, he walk in to his class. He knows he will meet a devil or more in his class, the high class one. He wonder, what kind of devil in his class? He is lost his patience to meet *it*.

"Okay class! We will have a new exchange student as our new friend today. Take care of him okay? You may enter Taira-san" the teacher explains in front of the class. Ryuu tried to make up his mind, and walk in to the class.

Few minutes ago

In the class of 3 – 3, the students are very noisy. Chatting, pick a fight, throwing papers or planes, and etc. But, the hottest topic in this morning is the new exchange student that their friends saw in the schoolyard. They was sure that [The Second Prince] of Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Issei, is calling the new student "Nii-san". From there, they could know that the new exchange student is a guy. And maybe, he will be in the same grade as them. And they who has met him said that, if Hyoudou-kun is charming, warm, cute, and handsome guy. So the new student is more charming, and more masculine instead of cute. And the most important is, he seems very mysterious even in your first glance.

That explanation makes the girls kya-ed even more. And makes them feel very impatient to met him in the lunch time. almost of the girls are think in the same way. Almost, yeah, not all. Two girls that are too busy to think about it are (as we know) the certain redhead an her elegant raven haired queen, Gremory Rias and Himejima Akeno. They chatting in their whispers, for make sure that their conversation can't be heard. From their face, everyone can see that anything they talk about is very serious.

"you've already sense it, haven't you?" The raven haired beautiful girl Said with a serious tone. She is no other than [The Priestess of Lighting, Akeno Himejima.

"Yes, I have Akeno, I have. It's very strange, I can't even describe who is this guy. He has a faith to the god, but I can't say he is from the church. But he isn't really human either, maybe half. And the strongest thing who came from this guy is his magic, he has holy magic too." Said the crimson haired girl. She has a doubt about her sense. How can this kind of human exists.

"It's exactly how I feel. But, I feel something strange too. This feeling seems familiar, like I've sense this power before. I don't know how or when. I also can't recall my mind about this guy. Sorry, Rias. Akeno felt useless. She even can't give a proper info about this guy. She knows, she has met him before, no doubt.

"It's okay Akeno, I don't blame you. I'm just curious about him. Who really is this guy?." Rias, The Gremory's Heir, muttering in confuse.

"Anyway, He will be here soon, let's find out." Rias Said in command tone. She wants to bring Akeno's focus back.

"Yes buchou." Akeno nodded an turn her sight back to the front of the class.

Present Time.

"Okay class! We will have a new exchange student as our new friend today. Take care of him okay? You may enter Taira-san" the teacher explains in front of the class. Ryuu tried to make up his mind, and walk in to the class. He turn his face to the class. He comes to the class with headphone hanging up in his neck, and carrying his guitar bag along with his school bag in his back. Most of the girls have a pair of hearts in their eyes. Without smile plastered in his face, he begins to speak.

"_Hello class, my name Valaina Elendil, but you can call me with my Japanese name, Taira Ryuusaku, nice to meet you all." Ryuu said in English._

"_Sorry Taira-san , you can speak Japanese, do you? Would you please introduce yourself with Japanese?" the teacher asks with English too._

"oh, gomennasai sensei." He smiles to his sensei, and bowing politely. But, when he face his friends once again, he sets his cold mask in his face. "gomen, it's my bad. My name is Valaina Elendil, but you can call me with my Japanese name, Taira Ryuusaku. Douzou yoroshiku." Ryu said with his cold tone.

Most of the girls kya-ed because of his cool face and cold tone. The guys just chuckling, "even compared with the girls, we're less and that's mean we have a bigger chance to get the girls, But, if the new student is here, they will be lost our chance." Someone mutters in the corner of the class. Ryuu smiling a little. He just wants to let it be, and tell him directly. When he asked about where his desk is and wants to sit, the teacher hold him.

"everyone, yo have three chance to ask him everything. I will count as three, when Taira-kun answers three questions, is that clear?"

The girls faces become brighter. And answering excitedly, "Yes sensei!" then a lot of them lift their hands. But, in that's crowd, one girl is staring at Ryuu in shock. She can't believe it's really happened. She wants to ask him so bad, but she doesn't courage enough. She has never felt like this before. Rias gives her spirit, to lift her hand. Didn't known buy the girls in the back, Ryuu smiling a little. Then he turns to the crowd once again. Every girl still lift their hands, Ryuu can't choose one. So the teacher command her class to let their hands down. Then the teacher exclaims "now!" every girl trying to ask. Ryuu choose the girl in the left side. She smiled cheerfully, and stands up. "my name Nakayama Shiori, where do you come from err…" Her question stopped.

"I come from England, and you can call me Ryuu or Taira, Nakayama – san." Ryuu answers her in cold tone with a little smile. "

"Can you be more specific?"

"Manchester, near the Old Trafford stadium." Ryu explained

"Arigatou Taira-kun." Her face reddened. She didn't mind about his cold tone, but his smile to her makes her very happy.

"Next!"

"Thanks sensei. My name Tachibana Masaki, do you have a…. girlfriend?" Tachibana seems embarrassed. Ryuu turns his sight to the girl beside Tachibana. Staring at her, then turn his sight back to Tachibana.

"Nope, I don't have a girlfriend. I adore your courage Tachibana – san, but next time, please use your courage to refuse if you didn't want to do it ne?" finally Ryuu found someone that he wants to give her a smile.

"A..a..arigatou Taira – san " said Tachibana. Her face reddened even more. She can't stop her smile.  
**A.N : You know the reason, because almost all girls in the class, are thinking the same thing. The bishounen in the class is single, you can guess what ARE the girls think. Okay, let's continue!**

Now, the last question. They don't know who will be the fastest from them. But, maybe they've relieved that the greatest question from all has been answered. They do not give a damn about what kind of question that will be asked next. But, now, everything is going unexpected. The next question will comes from the second [Onee-sama] from the Kuoh Academy. And it becomes weirder because the certain girl lift her hand with a reddened face, a kind of expression that always appeared in the guys imagination, but they never ever think they will see it for real.

"Anoo… I'm Himejima Akeno… I want to ask…" everyone becomes silent. "The [Onee-sama] is nervous? What the hell! Who is this guy?" mutters one of the guy. Few people around him are thinking the same way.

"what are you trying to ask ake-chan? Yes, my mother is Valaina Patricia. You've become very beautiful, ne? long time no see." Ryuu's answer makes everyone in the room shocked. They never heard that someone call her with –chan. Even Rias, her closest friend, never call her like that. And the new guy, call her like that? They can't imagine what will happens next.

"Onii – chan! It's really you! I'm so glad that I can see you again!" everyone becomes speechless. Even Rias. And the guys… they were really shocked, their face like a zombie just now.

The teacher is the one who wasn't shocked after all. The certain redhead is shocked just like the other students. But she has already woken up. Her face has a confused look plastered. The teacher lets Ryuu to sit behind Akeno. Akeno, she looks very happy now. She even forgot to wear her [Onee-sama Aura]. So, Ryuu stands up, take his bag and guitar, then walks to his desk. He stops beside Akeno's desk, ruffled her hair, pinch her bose softly and whispered something before sits in his desk. Akeno was blushed madly a second after that. She seems so embarrassed. Ryuu just smiles. 'Tease her is always very good.' he thought. He can't understand why everyone is so silent. They seem shocked.

The teacher smiled. "Okay class! Time to study!" She exclaims loud enough to break their shock. The students is started to make up their mind. But confusion was stated clearly in their face. Ryuu hasn't give a damn after all.

~~~Timeskip~~~

It's already a lunch time. The lunch time bell can be heard not far away from the class. Finally, he can get out from the class. He doesn't feel comfortable about the situation. Maybe because he has already set his cold face, That can make everyone around shivered. Even the redhead feels the same. Maybe, just Akeno who wasn't feel it. Because she talked to him very much, even she was ignored.

In the class, Ryuu just reads his book, and doesn't hear the matters from the teacher after all. But, every time he questioned by the teacher, he can answer it correctly. When he wanted to go to canteen, he saw Akeno was pouting and muttered. Stays in her desk with the redhead beside her.

"Ake – chan, gomen ne? I just hasn't adapted well with the situation. Can you forgive me? Let's have a lunch together. It's my treat, okay?" He smiles to Akeno who has a bright smile just now.

"Really? Let's have a lunch together! We haven't do that for a long time right?" Akeno seems very delighted.

"Okay then, let's. Are you coming redhead Gremory? Don't worry, my treat." He smiles teasingly to Rias.

Everyone in the class shivered again. No one ever dare to call Rias Onee-sama by that kind of nickname. They can feel a great killing intent comes from her. Don't want anything happens to their life, they leave the class immediately, leave the three alone.

"How could you know that? Who are you!" Rias threaten the stranger. She knows that he IS NOT just an ordinary people.

"mou… I think that only two of us will have a lunch." Akeno doesn't bothered with Rias anger at all.

Ryuu and Rias sweat dropped. They don't know that Akeno can becomes this careless. Ryuu smiles to both of the girls.

"I have few questions to both of you, so three of us will have a lunch together okay? And Rias, calm down, I came here to attend the school, not to fight. Okay? Let's." he smiles once more to them. Akeno and Rias just exchange their glances to each other. Rias drops her killing intent and looks confused. Ryuu leaves the class while holding Akeno's hand. Rias doesn't give damn about that and start following the guy. Akeno follows Ryuu with a happy expression in her face.

When they are in the outside of the class, everyone's glances are focused to Akeno and Ryuu's hand. Ryuu was too dense to notice, and Akeno didn't mind about the gossip as long it's with her onii-san. Finally, they have found a place to sit after bought a lunch in the canteen. They're under the tree in the middle of the schoolyard. Ryuu is begin to speak.

"I do know who are you, Gremory's heir. A high – class devil who is in charge of this school with another one high – class devil. I bet, whoever she or he is, maou – related too, right? And for you Ake – chan, why you're being one of them? I won't blame you nor judge you, just curious. How's uncle?" Ryuu tried to blow his cover away, and let them know a little about him. To gain their trust of course.

"Yes, you're definitely right Ryu – kun, just who are you?" Rias, who answered first, asked back to him with a curious voice.

"You will know soon enough, but not now. Don't you dare to seek any information about me, and I'm dead serious." Ryuu said with smile, but felt threatening.

"Ake – chan, what's wrong? Are you alright? Don't push yourself if you didn't want to answer it." Ryuu continues with a worried and concerned voice.

"no… it's just…" Akeno can't even speak a sentence. Then she put her palm to Ryuu's palm. Ryuu has known what she means to be, he begins to read her mind. After a while, he removes her palm from hers and begins to hug her tight.

"I understand now. It's alright Ake-chan, everything will be fine from now on. I'll never leave you ever again, okay?" Ryuu tried to comfort her. Akeno just gone deeper in Ryuu's hug, doesn't even say a word. Rias just smiled. She has relieved. Her best friend, Akeno, slowly turned back into Akeno who can express her feelings. It makes Rias more curious about the guy in front of her. She wants to know more about him. But, she didn't think she can, because his killing intent is greater than her brother's, maybe even more, and it makes her shivers.

"okay lovey – dovey couple, can you two stop it? Everyone in the school has been seen you for a quite long time, so can we moving in?" Rias said with a cold tone, actually holds her giggles. Faces of the couple are blushing madly, embarrassed so they decide to moving in as fast as they could. For Ryuu, the days in the school will blow his boredom away, isn't like he thought before. It's will be a lot of fun!

~~~Timeskip~~~

It's already evening, school was ended about 10 minutes ago. Ryuu is waiting for Ise. Actually he wants to going home with Ise, but Akeno ask him to walk with her for a while. Then, here he comes, wanted to ask Ise's permission to walk with Akeno, not Ise. When Ise comes, he called him, to come over quickly.

"Ise! Come here! I have a favor to ask you!" Ise come over hurriedly.

"Ise, listen, Akeno with I will…" He even can't finish his words, Ise interrupts it.

"sssshhh… I know nii – san, I know. You want to go on a date with Akeno – senpai, right? You have a quick move do you? Has a girlfriend in your first day, and she is our school idol. As expected from my nii – san." Ise answered teasingly. Actually, he regretted his act to come over hurriedly, if he knows about it earlier, he even wouldn't come here.

"okay, first, she isn't my girlfriend, even I hope so. Second, we aren't dating, just want to have a little walk. And you, you didn't say that you are the [Second Prince] of Kuoh academy, is it right? Woaah, you surely has grown up baka – otouto! Who is the first anyway?"

"well, that fuckin' nickname again. He is my best friend, Kiba, Kiba Yuuto. Yes I have dame – nii." Asked Ise in boredom.

"sorry for leave you alone, okay?" Said Ryuu as he ruffled his otouto hair. When he touch his hair, Ryuu feels something will gone bad, maybe not now, but he can't be sure.

"Actually, I'm not alone. I will walk my girlfriend though." Ise said with embarrassment.

"hey hey,I don't even know that you have one. Who is the girl? Oh, and don't forget to stay alert, I sense a bad thing will happens."

"Yuuma-chan, Amano Yuuma. Hey, hey, don't make me scared okay, what's going on?"

"THAT Amano Yuuma!? The girl from class 2-4?" Ryuu feels shocked. He doesn't expect that the girl who has been admired by most of the guys in his class will be his brother's girlfriend.

"Yup, that Amano Yuuma. Hey, don't bend our conversation, what's going on actually?"

"Sharp as your mother huh?" Ryuu smirked. "nothing, I just warn you, don't ever let your guard down. If anything happens, and you don't think that you won't get through that, just run and call me okay?" Ryuu said in serious tone. Ise understands that Ryuu's eyes tells him 'don't talk back, just do what I say' look. Finally Ise just nodded, and sigh in defeat.

"good, okay have a good day, see you at home then. Safe trip baka – otouto." Ryuu stretch his fist.

"okay, see ya dame – nii." Ise punch the fist softly, and waved a goodbye. Ryuu just nodded and turn back to where Akeno has waiting.

"Ready Ake – chan?"

"Yes I am, nii – chan! You are really The second prince's brother then?"

"I am Ake-chan, I am. Let's go, shall we?" Ryuu said as gives his hand, because he is already few step forward. Akeno just smiled, reach Ryuu's hand, and nodded. The sun sets nicely in the west horizon, smiling.

* * *

Reply for my fellow Reviewers :

Aogorok : hello Aogorok - san! thanks for the review, and about the harem, it's explained in my OC's bio, please check my profile :D

FalconHQ : thanks for your support Falcon - san! keep supporting ne? :D

Guest : hello guest - san! yep, I think so. so I'll give you all Akeno as the "Alpha". She is one of the Ise's harem though, but I love her so much haha, then, I'll give a surprise in my few upcoming chapters, just wait and see :D


End file.
